falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Navarro
"City of the Dead" Navarro refers to the area where a Poseidon Oil refinery and an Enclave military base are located, northwest of San Francisco, along the far western coastline. Background Before the Great War, Navarro served as a Poseidon Oil refinery for the Enclave Oil Rig, where the Enclave headquarters was located. Adjacent to the oil installations, a government-funded military base was constructed, together with a satellite up-link station, as well as maintenance and repair facilities. Decades after the Great War, the base was commandeered by the Enclave, who converted it into their primary mainland outpost, establishing a refueling station for their vertibirds. Due to the relatively short range of the vertibird, as well as frequent malfunctions, especially in post-War conditions, vertibird schematics were almost always present on-site for necessary repairs and maintenance, but were prone to misplacement. Four were initially ordered, yet by 2241, three had already gone missing. In the past, Dr. Henry and Dr. Schreber worked together here, but had different theories about the mutations occurring in the Wasteland population. Henry argued with Schreber about the mutation problem once again when Schreber, in a fit of anger, told Henry he was going to recommend that Henry be transferred to another Enclave facility where he would be put to work on cybernetic maintenance. Henry took the threat very seriously, and within hours, stole a cybernetic dog and left the Navarro facility. Members of the Enclave were not pleased with his attitude and the directions of his research, but even more so with his escape, as they needed all of their available scientists. As a result, several soldiers were punished for neglecting to stop Henry's escape.Fallout Bible 6 In 2241, Navarro is relatively new and not fully staffed.Matthew dialogue, line 196 When the Enclave was preparing to use the FEV, many replacements were coming to Navarro from other smaller installations.Chris dialogue, line 205 Chris is supposed to clear many of the new soldiers.Chris dialogue, line 203 At this time the Chosen One visited the base pretending to be a new recruit, who was sent here to assist in the staffing issue. Drill sergeant once caught him without his uniform.Cannibal Johnson dialogue The Chosen One killed Schreber, freed Xarn, repaired K-9's motivator and took him to the New California Republic.Fallout Bible 6 He also stole the Tanker FOB from the base commander's locker,Fallout Bible 0 and used it to pilot the tanker and destroy the oil rig. Sometime after the destruction of the oil rig, Autumn Senior led the majority of Enclave forces east.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Some years after that, as part of the NCR-Enclave War, Navarro was assaulted by NCR forces in order to remove remnants of the Enclave from NCR territory. The NCR won the battle and the Enclave forces scattered.Enclave remnants dialogues Navarro was sacked, and the advanced technology left behind was recovered by the NCR, but it was too complex for them to utilize it themselves. However, they noticed that the symbols found upon the technology (American flag, silo stencils, etc.) were identical to those that had been recovered at the Divide, so a tie between the two was suspected. The NCR subsequently hired a Courier to take the item from Navarro to the Divide.https://archive.is/HXcFC The loss of Navarro as an Enclave base was evidently unknown to the Enclave contingency on the East Coast, as ED-E's creator Whitley makes reference to "Navarro scientists" in his audio logs, under the assumption that they will continue development of the duraframe model eyebots. One of the Fallout: New Vegas endings for ED-E in which its memory is not wiped will show it traveling to Navarro and vanishing, ultimately leaving both its fate and the current state of Navarro unknown. If you rescue ED-E's clone in the Divide and choose to launch Ulysses' payload, it will continue its quest and eventually reach Navarro, however, it is never stated what the clone found or saw at Navarro. Arcade Gannon mentions that after Navarro was sacked, Enclave remnants went east. Location Navarro can be found fifteen squares south of Arroyo. Layout Navarro is divided into three districts. Gas Station The station acts as a checkpoint for the military base. The sentry's role is to turn away any undesirables and direct them through the minefield in the forest next to the station as well as receive replacement recruits from other mainland bases. Main Base The surface houses the vertibird landing pad as well as a vertibird hangar, maintenance workshop, air traffic control station, barracks, and the drill sergeant's quarters, with adjacent kennels. Underground The underground areas of the base contain the base's armory, mainframe, commander's office, and the soundproofed science lab, operated by Dr. Schreber, participating in the deathclaw intelligence enhancement project. Inhabitants Related quests Notes * According to one of the soldiers, personnel can be granted leave to San Francisco.Ccguard.msg * President Richardson calls Navarro "an isolated base" and explains that Navarro is a refueling station for vertibirds that are used to gather chemicals from the Salvatores and gather FEV from the Mariposa Military Base. Both were very important for the production of the Curling Virus. * Dr. Charles Curling calls Navarro an outpost. He says that going to the mainland poses a contamination risk, but given the importance of his work, it would have been worth the risk. * The background music is City of the Dead, which was originally used for Necropolis in Fallout. It is also used in Vault 15. * In Fallout 3, the Brandice Family, who lived across the street from Bryan Wilks in Grayditch, moved to there from Navarro. * Potential companion Arcade Gannon in Fallout: New Vegas was born in Navarro in 2246. Appearances Navarro appears only in Fallout 2 and is mentioned in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Lonesome Road and Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes * Navarro is based on the real world location Navarro, California, located 10 miles (16 mm) from the Pacific coast. * A working name for "Navarro" was "Colusa". The real-world Colusa is much farther east and a little south of Navarro. According to one of the lead designers, Matt Norton: : "I remember that once we put all of the locations on the world map that we moved some of them around a bit to create a more even spacing of adventure locations. I don't remember if we moved the Enclave's mainland base for this reason, but it's possible." Gallery Navarro air traffic control.png|Air traffic control building Navarro comm center.png|Communication center Navarro hangar.png|Hangar Navarro diner and dormitory.png|Kitchen, lunchroom and dormitory Navarro maintenance.png|Maintenance building, where the Chosen One can get the vertibird plans References Category:Navarro de:Navarro es:Navarro fr:Navarro pt:Navarro pl:Navarro ru:Наварро uk:Наварро zh:那瓦罗